


Wished

by Chiroptach



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach
Summary: Victor wished things had gone better at the fun house.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Wished

Dinah refused, of course, when he demanded she cut open the kid. That was alright. It wasn’t any big deal for him. The kid was crying. That made sense. She witnessed Victor barely dodge that crossbow bolt. Then he shot the crossbow killer square in the shoulder, her other shoulder, and then as she dropped the crossbow, the head. Roman wanted her to work for him, but he would get over that. He would also have to get over his little bird. She took a step in the wrong way, and Victor did what he had to in order to make sure he could survive. She’d have killed him as soon as he’d kill her. He heard the cop on her way in. He had two bullets left. It was pretty easy. He looked over to Quinn. She would get up eventually, and that would be an issue. She seemed kinda protective of the kid. He pulled a knife. 

“Hey there Quinn,” he said, walking over. He laughed a little. “You’ve got something Roman wants, you know that?” She seemed to be recovering from the tranquilizer. He walked over to her. “That.. pretty little face.” She started writhing. 

“Please no!” the kid called. “Please!” Tears. How sweet. He pressed the blade to the bottom of Harley’s chin. Her eyes were blown with fear, but she couldn’t beg. That was less fun. He looked over at the kid. He had an idea. He sliced around Harley’s face, pulling the muscle away from the skin. She trashed a little, but couldn’t move enough. He could form tears though. Interesting. He got up, leaving her there, and walked over to the kid. She moved away from him, further into the tiny bathroom. She had stopped watching a while ago. “You want me to cut you open, or you wanna do somethin for me?” There was a pause. 

“What do you want?”

“C’mere,” Victor said, holding his hand out like he was reaching to a cat. She got up slowly and took his hand. He pulled her over to Harley. “Her face is still a little attached. Peel it off.” She paused, and then sniffled. 

“Please don’t make me do this-”

“You don’t have to do anything. It’s just that I’ll cut your tummy open if you don’t. You can choose whichever you want.” Tears and snot dribbled down her face. “You just reach up under here,” he said, putting his fingers under Harley’s face. “And you yank it a little. It’s easier with the knife, but I’m not dumb enough to give you that.” She turned and looked at Harley again. Then she put the hand that wasn’t in the cast under her face. She flinched as she touched it, but didn’t move back. She slowly pulled her face up. She started weeping again. “You can do it.” She pulled. The sound was lovely, the wet meaty sound of tearing muscle. Harley made a noise. He was surprised she hadn’t gone completely into shock. Victor coughed. 

“Do I have to-”

“All the way off.” She paused, choked on some tears, and then moved back and ripped as hard as she could. Harley made another panicked noise, then started to rip and yank. 

“Victor! How’s everything gone?” asked Roman. He had the mask on, and that nice suit. All his suits were nice, but Victor did have his favorites. The red one he was wearing then covered bloodstains well. That was why Roman wore it. Victor coughed a bit more, and stood up. 

“I’m sorry Boss, Birdy tried to kill me.”

“Fuck sake. Who are all of these?” he asked. Victor coughed harder and smacked his chest a few times, trying to dislodge the loogie in his throat. 

“A cop, the Crossbow Killer, and Harley Quinn. This kid  _ ate  _ the fuckin’ diamond.”

“Ate it? Ew!” Victor coughed until he hacked up blood. Did he have pneumonia? “Cut the little bitch open.” Victor looked back to the kid. She was holding the face. 

“He said you wouldn’t cut me open! You said if I did this you wouldn’t cut me open!” she cried, dropping the face and falling to the ground. Victor picked up the face and handed it to Roman. 

“For us to pickle later,” Victor said. Roman held up the face. Victor saw a little glimmer in his eyes. Victor smiled. He liked it. The kid tried to run. Victor grabbed her arm easily, and she couldn’t torque her way out of his grasp. 

“You said! You said!” she cried. Victor grabbed her by the throat and put her on top of Harley. 

“Is she dead yet?” Roman said, disinterested. Victor slit Harley’s throat for good measure, holding on to the kid as she screamed and kicked and cried. Victor then pressed the knife to the kid’s stomach. Then he coughed. Hard. Hacking for a solid minute. Roman moved to his side. “Are you sick?” Roman asked. “Ew.”

“I’m fine,” Victor said between coughs. Blood dripped down his chin. 

“Oh fuck, Victor, that can’t be good… Let’s get that checked out after you get my diamond.” Victor smiled. He cut open her stomach, then slicing open her writhing intestines. He moved his fingers through her guts, feeling for anything solid. “Fuck, that  _ smell! _ ”

“You’ve smelled intestines before.”

“Just hurry. And check her stomach, the diamond hasn’t been gone that long.” Victor did as he said, slitting her stomach. He paused to allow the acid to leak down. Then he reached in and found the diamond. 

“Look what I’ve-” he hacked and coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth and into the open stomach of the kid. 

“Victor?” Roman sounded genuinely concerned. 

“Look what I’ve got!” he presented the diamond to Roman. Roman removed his mask and looked at Victor. 

“Zsasz?” he said. Victor coughed up more blood, practically uncontrollably. 

“What?” Roman kissed him, despite the blood dripping from his mouth and the intestines of the kid so close. 

“Zsasz? Zsasz are you alright?” Roman’s mouth was pressed to his though. Roman started to get fuzzy. Victor felt like he was going to pass out. 

“Roman?” he said, pulling away from him. He coughed and started to feel pain in his throat. He could feel the blood in his throat. 

“I think they fuckin’ killed Zsasz too holy shit-” 

“Roman?” He called, barely able to speak. The pain was starting to set in all over. Roman was gone. The corpses were gone. It was just him. He was where Harley should be. And the kid. Where was the diamond? The corpses? He kept coughing. It wasn’t a loogie. It was the damn crossbow bolt- 

“Victor?” He could swear it was Roman. “What are you laying around for?” He hadn’t dodged the bolt… Quinn had stabbed him with the tranquilizer…. It’d been… a hallucination? “Victor get up and come with me. We don’t have anything left to do in this town.”

“Where are we going?” Victor asked. Blood gargled up his throat and down his neck. 

“Ew. Just come with me Victor.” 

“Who’re you talking to?”

“Alright… Let’s go.” 


End file.
